The Snarky Bat and the NotReallyPrincess
by Crayz-Emo
Summary: Violet is treated like anything but a princess. A chance encounter with a snarky, overgrown bat might just change that.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day in London. The streets were slick with ice. On a peculiar street, filled with shabby, dirty houses, the sound of screeching tires echoed into the chilly air.

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry dad I-"

"Shut up! You're nothing but a worthless waste of space!"

The man abruptly opened the girl's door and shoved her roughly out onto the icy road.

"You can walk home!"

"But dad, that's miles-"

"You ungrateful brat! After all I do for you and _this_ is how you repay me? Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Da-"

"You _ever_ show your face again, you'll wish you had never been born!"

With that, the man slammed the car door and sped off down the street.

The girl with pixie cut black hair sighed softly. She looked around at her surroundings and her icy blue eyes landed on a battered street sign that said _Spinners End_. She had no idea where on earth she was.

A cold breeze swept through the houses and she shivered violently. She was clad in nothing but beat up old converse, dark wash jeans and a faded grey cotton sweater. She was just about to start walking the way her father had gone when a silky voice sounded from behind her.

"Lost?"

Feeling a little nervous, she slowly turned around and came face to face with a person she could only describe as an overgrown bat. He was dressed in all black and had greasy black hair that hung limply over his papery pale skin. His skin was shallow and his nose was hooked. His coal black eyes were cold and calculating. His presence, strangely, calmed her and her heart slowed down a bit.

"Must I repeat myself, silly girl?" The bat said impatiently.

"N-no, sir, sorry sir." She whispered.

"I take it that man is not coming back for you?" The bat said sarcastically.

Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. How had he been standing there? How much had he seen? _No one_ knew about what happened at home. Her father had not hit her in his little episode, but surely his words were enough to give _something_ away. She contemplated running, but by the look of this man, she wouldn't stand a chance in hell. The voice of the man is what brought her back to reality.

"Don't even try running; you will just be wasting your time."

Her eyes widened. Could he read minds? "That was nothing, sir."

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. I heard and saw it all."

Her fear had been realized. Her eyes darted around anxiously, looking for a way out.

"What is your name child? The man said softly.

Licking her lips, she nervously replied, "V-violet."

"I am Severus Snape."

Barely even registering his name, her brain went to work. She had to get of there. This man knew _way_ too much. He would report what he saw to the police and she would get in _trouble._ She _hated_ getting in trouble. Trouble meant punishments and punishments meant pain. Acting quickly, she plastered a smile onto her face and looked the man in the eye.

"Well, Mr. Snape, if you could just direct me to the nearest phone booth, I would greatly appreciate it."

_Mind your manners Violet. Little girls who don't mind their manners get punished_, Violet thought to herself.

"Foolish girl." Severus replied coldly. "Do you really think I would allow a child to roam the streets of London, _alone_, after her _charming_ father albeit disowned her?"

"I am not a _child_, I'm 16." Violet snapped.

"Severus raised an elegant eyebrow. "I see. Well, come with me."

Severus turned around and briskly walked up the houses beaten stone path. Robes billowing black shadows behind him.

Violet had seen people wearing robes before, so thought nothing of it. But what she had never seen was someone able to make them _billow_ like that. She suddenly thought of Mr. Snape practicing his robe billowing in front of the mirror and fought the urge to laugh.

"If you waste any more of my time, girl, I will leave you to freeze out there." Mr. Snape snarled from the porch.

Startled, Violet looked up and ran up the path to the door. Severus sneered at her and shut the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

While the house on the outside looked like a rundown crack house, the inside was fairly clean. Dust sat on some surfaces, and the paint on the walls was peeling. Other than that it was well kept.

The room they had walked into looked like a living. A staircase leading upstairs was across the room directly in front of her and a door leading to what must be the kitchen was on the right. On the left wall was a stone fireplace. Two black comfy chairs sat in front of it and a coffee table was in between them. A door directly left of the staircase led to what must be the bathroom and the biggest bookcase she had ever seen in her life was on the wall directly left the front door. It went all the way up to the ceiling and was jam packed with books. There were no windows. Violet was beginning to think Mr. Snape really _was_ a vampire. Mr. Snape suddenly spoke from behind her and she jumped slightly.

"The kitchen is to your right and the bathroom is upstairs. The door next to the staircase leads to my private study." Mr. Snape said coldly. "Now, since you will be staying here, I will lay out some ground rules-"

"Wait" Violet interrupted. "I'm staying here?"

Snape glared at her and said, "Of course you annoying girl. Where else will you go? It is only temporary of course, until a suitable home for you comes along. Now, interrupt me again and you will go to your room without dinner." Snape said coldly. The annoyance was clear in his voice.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir and… thank you sir." Violet replied softly. _Great_, she thought to herself. _I have been here five minutes and he's already mad at me. I really _am_ a worthless waste of space._ Mr. Snapes silky voice is what broke her out of her reverie.

"First rule: breakfast is promptly at 8:00 and dinner is at 6:30. If you are late, you will go hungry. Second rule: I expect your room to be clean at all times. I will not tolerate you dirtying up my house." Severus sneered at her before continuing. "Third rule: you will be in bed by 11:00, no later. If I find out about any field trips in the middle of the night, you _will_ be punished. Fourth rule: you shall complete the list of chores I give you daily and will not have any free time until you do so. Fifth rule: you will obey me and as I say. If you do not, you will be punished as I see fit. Do I make myself clear?" Severus said icily.

Violet gulped and meekly said "Yes sir."

"Good. Considering I have already eaten, I will be in my study. There is a plate of food for you on the table and you will find a nightgown on your bed. Your bedroom is upstairs, second door on the right." Severus was about to leave, but Violets voice stopped him.

"Wait, sir! I haven't any cloths."

Severus considered her a moment when he said, "I will take of it in the morning."

With that, Snape briskly walked away and retreated into his study. Leaving Violet with a confused look on her face and an even more confusing feeling in her chest.


End file.
